This invention relates to apparatus and methods for measuring forces.
Force platforms are devices that employ a support surface and an arrangement of sensors, which are configured to measure force components and moments along one or more axes and along one or more associated orthogonal axes. As a matter of usefulness, force platforms are commonly used in biomechanics, medical research, orthopedics, rehabilitation evaluation, prosthetics, engineering and other clinical or research fields for measuring the forces exerted by individual in varying forms of stance. Having the ability to measure and understand the forces of an individual in varying forms of stance is very useful, as it allows medical and clinical specialists to quantify physical disabilities and abilities, especially with the elderly and patients who suffer from limited or impaired going-on-foot movement.
In an effort to improve the state of the art, skilled artisans devote considerable time and resources toward enhancing the sensing architecture of force platforms. However, existing force platforms are still heavy and large and difficult to move, must be installed at a fixed or permanent location and consume a large amount of electrical power. Thus, there is a need for an improved force platform that is light and portable, easily installed at different locations, energy efficient and that is minimally sized yet configured to accommodate different forms of stance.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved force measuring apparatus. The force measuring apparatus is preferably comprised of a substantially triangular support structure having working portions for accommodating on-line and in-line stances, sensor apparatus for measuring loads exerted against the working portions and a base for supporting the support structure above a supporting surface at only three spaced-apart points. The sensor apparatus is preferably associated with the base, the base preferably includes three spaced-apart feet, and the sensor apparatus is adapted and arranged for sensing loads along one or more axes.